Behind the Theatre Curtains
by JaLwyNluvsChocoLatE
Summary: ryan evans has always been pictured as an underdog and sharpay evans was always as bossy as she could ever be.. what others think abt. them might not really be who they are..i suck at summaries. pairings: troypay, ryella


Behind The Theatre Curtains

Pairings: focus on Troypay and Ryella, sub pairings are Chaylor, Jelsi

Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own HSM (but I really hope I own it) nor it's characters and stuff. I only own the plot and the story. Everything else belongs to the Mouse.

A/N: I got this idea from other fanfics, and the bits and pieces of this story are from some other stories too. But I didn't copy them. Enjoy!

* * *

It has been a year since East High's Autumn Musicale ended. Everything was as peaceful as it is before, only a bit less clique-y. Everyone was all at ease with each other.

Gabriella has been with Troy for almost a year now. Taylor and Chad have dated each other for a couple of weeks, and so did Kelsi with Jason, the two couples ended up being together.

Sharpay is, well… Alone.

Sharpay, still the Ice Queen, have seen with Zeke, but just for a while… They, I mean she, got tired of Zeke because of him being too obsessed in baking and basketball, causing him to have no time to spend with her.

And Ryan, nevertheless is, still, single.

Although flocked by many girls because of his handsome look and excellent acting skills, he still prefers to be, well, single. He's been turning down a lot of girls at school lately…

Well, that is, at school…

* * *

All East High knows is that, Ryan, of course, tails with Sharpay all the time. East High only knows that what Sharpay wants to do, Ryan has to do it with her. That Sharpay is the boss of him and all they know is that Ryan can't live his life without her.

But, that is, the only thing they knew about Ryan.

They never knew that there is so much more to Ryan than they have seen in school.

**Flashback…**

"_Hurry up, Sharpay, will ya' ? We're gonna be late for school!"_

"_Just a second… " Sharpay answered as she puts her last touches of make up in her face._

"_I said, hurry up, you little bastard!" Ryan said as he grew impatient._

"_Coming…" Sharpay said as she hurriedly went to her brother downstairs._

"_Hey Ry, I suppo--" _

"_When I say hurry up, YOU hurry up!" Ryan whispered to Sharpay's ear as he grabbed her chin, making her to shut up and stop._

"_Y-yes, my b-brother." Sharpay said, rather scared._

"_Now, what do I want to hear from you?"_

"_I-I'm s-sorry…"_

"_Good. Now pull yourself together and we're gonna be late for school."_

* * *

They never knew that after school, a dark, bad and harsh Ryan is all there is to see…

They never knew that behind that "supportive-brother" mask is a very, very, very hard brother to his twin, and that he always gets what HE wants, not his sister's…

They never knew that behind the happy-go-lucky and a lapdog Ryan Evans is…

A well-known playboy...

A hard party-goer...

And a slut.

He goes to the bar almost every night and party really hard…

He meets different ladies and have a one-night stand…

He'd just kiss that lucky girl if he thinks he'd like to have an intercourse with her…

He's not that everyday Ryan Evans at night.

He removes the mask that he wears at daytime and shows his true colors at night…

He changes his name to… Luke.

**

* * *

** Meanwhile… 

Sharpay, East high's resident drama queen and also the school's ice queen, is… fine.

Well, fine as she always looked at the campus, but not really…

She walks through the corridors of East High extravagantly, boastfully and as ever powerfully as she could.

But inside, she's miserable.

East High never knew that their ice queen could be so dramatic, so miserable and so dreadful as she could possibly be…

At East High, she's the boss, she's the queen, and she's the only thing that is there to be noticed, praised and seen.

But at home, she's just… nothing.

**

* * *

**

Mrs. Evans (Sharpay and Ryan's mom) is a very good and supporting mother to Ryan… But not to Sharpay.

She's always in favor of all that Ryan wants to do, he wants to act, then she'll support him, he wants to go out at night, she permits him…

Everything that Ryan will ever want, even if it meant hurting and pushing her own daughter and his own twin sister, Sharpay, she'll do it, just for the sake of Ryan.

Mr. Evans is also a supportive parent, just like his wife. He really loves and cares for Ryan all the time. He supports him in everything.

Except for one thing. He didn't like his wife and his son to batter his beloved daughter, Sharpay. He never really did.

So why won't he just stop them from doing so?

The thing is he's handicapped. Every time they're doing something bad to his daughter, he couldn't help but to just close his eyes and t pray that Sharpay will be all right. All that he can tell her is that its gonna be all right.

Only he and Sharpay could relate and understand each other.

* * *

**Okay! So, how was my first ever story? Please review everyone! I will be needing at least 3 reviews so that i can an continue writing this... lol. **


End file.
